


human

by punkcowboy



Series: lgbt+ fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Person, Fluff, Human, M/M, Magnus’ POV, Malec, One-Shot, Songfic, Soulmates, Train of Thought, dodie - Freeform, i love dodie sm, kinda just cutesy??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcowboy/pseuds/punkcowboy
Summary: “Paint me in trustI’ll be your best friendCall me the oneThis night just can’t end.”Magnus contemplates his relationship with Alec





	human

**Author's Note:**

> a lil thing based loosely around the lyrics of the song human by dodie, from her upcoming EP :)  
> I was listening to it and couldn’t stop thinking about Alec and Magnus’ relationship so I started writing and this thing was spawned lmao, hope y’all enjoy !!
> 
> Doesn’t take place at any particular time in the series, and is more based on their TV characters than in the books, but it works for either!

I knew what it was, the moment I first saw you.

I wanted to deny it at first. Love at first sight is an extremely over done concept, and yet it’s the best way to describe the way I felt when I first laid eyes on you. Maybe an even more dramatic possibility, is soulmates. Perhaps overly romanticised, yet still valid none the less.

The idea of a soulmate is potentially damning for an immortal. It comes with the belief that once you meet that one, The One, for you, they are the only person you will ever have, want, need. Whether platonic or romantic- familial, friend or lover, they will be the only one for you. For an immortal, who are so often left alive after the one they may believe to be their soulmate dies, left to mourn on their own, that’s a terrifying idea.

And yet.

I want to let you in. I want to be yours, and you want to be mine. So why can’t we let that be? We’re so close, yet so far in all the ways we want to be near. Lean down a little further, we can be two halves of a whole. Or maybe it will shatter us into a million pieces. I don’t know the outcome, but I’m willing to risk it. After all, what’s the point in living forever if you never live for anything?

Let everything else go. It’s just you and I now.

You’re here in my arms tonight. Spilling secrets no one has ever heard, because you know no one else ever will. My lips are sealed unless you want me to speak.

I want you to trust me completely, as I am trusting you.

You have been raised in a world where emotions come secondary to an overdeveloped sense of duty, of protecting family over any other feelings that may sidetrack you from doing so. Which is all very well, very noble and honourable- until your family are the ones doing the damage. Until you just need to get away, even for a moment, and you turn around to find there’s no one there for you to share your soul with. 

You may have angel blood, but there’s human in there too- no matter how much you try to deny it. 

You try to uphold your honour, do what’s right and only that. Never stray from the beaten track- Stick to tradition, stick to their rules. But maybe what you think is right, isn’t really what you need to be doing. Maybe it’s not all black and white and, maybe, sometimes you have to slip into the grey to stop yourself from going crazy or collapsing from the weight of it all. 

Let me shoulder some of that for you. I can’t stand to see you struggle like this.

I want to make you feel safe, loved, happy in a way that you haven’t let yourself be in a long time- maybe ever. Just seeing a small smile on your face would make my whole world brighter.  
The burden you carry is a heavy one. You try to handle it on your own- not letting anyone help you, letting no emotions slip out, not daring to expose your soul to anyone for fear of being rejected by those you’ve come to love.

So let me hold you, just for tonight. Let me do what I can to help you through this. Let it just be us, be selfish just for a while.

After all, I may have magic, and you may be blessed by an angel, but when it comes down to it- we’re both so, so human.


End file.
